odiba midnight
by Soulreciever
Summary: sequal to 'emotions' therefore much tito goodness.
1. of confessions and observations

Of confessions and observations.  
  
Tash: Hey just little old me (again). After much careful thought and one very nice review I decided to construct a plot line for the sequel to `emotions behind the mask. ` Those of you that haven't read `emotions` do it'll make understanding this fic `Odiba midnight` much easier to understand. Tito, Takari and a sneaky addition of some Daiken and Joe / Izzy- don't read if you don't like the couples. Flames seem in a rarity so if you send me one I'll treasure it forever!  
  
Mat: Tash doesn't own digi, (mores the pity) or anything else that isn't hers in the fic. Any out of character moments are due to Tash's bizarre fascination with changing me for the better. Some dub names because Tash can't spell Korishiro or Iori without thinking that it's wrong. Spag (spelling punctuation and grammar.) errors are due to Tash's laziness in school.  
  
Tash: Yes thank you, just remember I own your soul. As in 'emotion` % is P.o.v change $ is a return to Yama's P.o.v. ^ Is thoughts and @ indicates a phone convo. It's been two months since `emotion` Yama and Tai still haven't told the digi destined but have told their folks, they were happy for them if you're wondering.  
  
*  
  
Must remain calm. Taichi's promised me that they'll react the same way as our folks but I'm not convinced. I wonder if I could slip away from Tai unnoticed? No, he's defiantly got a very good grip on my hand. Ok find something to distract myself. Emy's hair smells nice today, kind of like that fancy tea she makes when she comes to visit. I wonder if she put Tai up to telling the others? I mean I know that she's getting annoyed about not being able to discuss our relationship with anyone but T (A/n as in 'emotions' this is an abbreviation for Takeru.) and Hikari.  
  
"Emy?" I enquire gently. She turns her jade green eyes from the horizon and flicks them to me.  
  
"You ok Yama?" she asked, slipping into Tai's nickname for me.  
  
"Yeh, I was just wondering if you 'helped' Tai to decide to tell the others?" I asked gently. Tai let out a gentle laugh and shook his head.  
  
"It'll be a bad day for the world when I decide to be ruled by a woman Yama. I'm just tired of hiding the fact that I love you around those people whose opinion matter the most." He said sweetly. I smiled and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Tai didn't seem content with just a simple peck but swept me into a passionate kiss. I heard rather than saw Emy tut and utter the words ` get a room` to herself. Not wishing to stall any longer than was necessary I regretfully pushed away from Tai and continued down the road. By the time we reached the small café I had erected my `I'm too cool for words` exterior and Tai seemed to have plastered a leadership smile on his face. Emy smiled as she drew level with us.  
  
"Just be yourselves boys, with those faces you'll scare them off before you can even utter the words `we're an item. `" She said gently. Tai's lips twisted into a genuine smile as he gave Emy his patented 'thank you' look. After the briefest of moments Tai came to a decision and boldly walked into the café.  
  
% Tai.  
  
Everyone came, even the younger digi destined. I smile slightly as their eyes turned to me. I hope Emy was right about how the group are going to react I'd hate to lose their support. T and Hikari are giving me encouraging smiles that stand out from the amassed number of expectant faces. Aware that I should be saying something even if it's just hello I open my mouth to speak. As the words form in the back of my throat the door opened and Yama cautiously entered. I can feel his eyes on the back of my head for a moment then they trail away to look at the group. Taking my strength from his presence I summon up the courage to talk.  
  
"Hey, guy's. I know that you're all really busy at the moment so thanks for coming. I asked you to come today because I've got something to tell you." I said simply.  
  
"Go ahead Tai." Daisuke says his eyes smiling slightly. Thankful for the support and the hand that Yama had placed on my shoulder I took in a deep breath and said. " I just wanted to say that Mat and I are together, as a couple." As I fought away a rising blush. Silence for what seemed like an eon then a chorus of.  
  
"Finally" (Sora)  
  
"I knew it." (Mimi)  
  
"Prodigious" (Izzy)  
  
"Congratulations" (Joe)  
  
"Really?" (Yolie)  
  
"Awesome" (Daisuke)  
  
"I wish you great happiness." (Cody) The only digi destined who remained silent was Ken. The blue haired genius seemed to be mulling the words over in his mind, bending them in every direction possible as he created a response. Aware that all the eyes in the room were cast towards him Ken blushed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sorry guys. I think it's wonderful that you've found someone." He said cautiously. My eyes remained on the genius as conversation began to brew amongst the group. He was watching Dai with what seemed to be a restrained curiosity. Possibly he was gagging the be-goggled boy's response to his reply. Internally shaking my head I sat myself down by Emy who smiled gently.  
  
"Didn't I tell you they'd take it well?"  
  
"I didn't doubt you Emy, that was Yama if you recall."  
  
"I didn't exactly doubt her Tai, I was just concerned." Yama said as he perched himself on my lap. Emy smiled and dismissed it with a hand gesture. She then turned her eyes to the group and I observed that she was observing their interaction.  
  
"What do you see then Emy?" I enquired after a while. She flicked her eyes to me and smiled.  
  
"Lets start with the obvious shall we? T and Hikari are trying to find some excuse to vanish off and `study`." She said gesturing to the pair, who did indeed look like they were about to run off.  
  
"Hikari, I think I left the gas running. Can you pop home and see." I said, shouting across the other conversations. Hikari nodded and with T in tow quickly walked out of the café. "What else?" I enquired after a moment of silence.  
  
"You see how Ken keeps looking up from his conversation with Izzy towards Dai and Yolie?" Emy enquired. I flicked my eyes in the direction of Ken and saw that he was indeed torn between talking to Izzy and watching Dai.  
  
"Yes." I replied simply.  
  
"I think Ken's got `special feelings` for Dai and the poor kid's wondering if Dai feels the same."  
  
"And does he?"  
  
"Watch Dai for a moment." She instructed gently. I allowed my eyes to travel sideways to Dai who was now in the middle of a small fight with Yolie. I watched as Dai walked away from the purple haired girl in a huff and headed for Ken who was trying to fight down a blush. As Dai neared the table Izzy excused himself and headed over to Joe who smiled warmly.  
  
"Right, now do you see the way in which Dai keeps looking into Ken's eyes as they talk?" Emy enquired gently. I watched and realised that Emy had again spotted something that would have been lost on me.  
  
"I do."  
  
"When you talk to Yama you do the same thing. It's a way to read the other persons reaction to the words that you're saying, so that if you hit a topic that makes them awkward you can move carefully away from it. However Dai does it less than you two do because he's weary of ken fining out that he likes him." Emy said as her hands made random movements in the air.  
  
"So how can we get the two love birds to confess their feelings?" Yama enquired as he shifted his weight slightly.  
  
"I'll talk to them in a minuet. But first I detect yet another non- conformist relationship brewing in our group." Emy said smiling gently. My eyes flicked around the room until I saw that Joe and Izzy were in a passionate discussion about how obsolete Einstein's theories were in a modern society. A smile flicked across my lips as I saw Joe calm Izzy down by gently brushing his hand. A moment of realisation passed across both men's faces and Joe broke out into a nervous smile. Movement to my left announced me to the fact that Emy had stood up. She smiled at me before she walked over to the table where the men were now lost in their own private worlds.  
  
"What do you think she'll say to them?" Yama enquired turning his head so that he could see my face.  
  
"I don't know. Something like, ` you two are quiet obviously in love so why don't you just kiss. `" I said my voice mimicking Emy's perfectly.  
  
"I thought Joe was with Mimi though."  
  
"I guess they broke up. If you look Mimi's right at the other end of the room and she's not even paying Joe any attention."  
  
"Tai, I think Emy's finally got to you." Yama said humour in his voice.  
  
"I know, scary isn't it?" I asked as I shuddered slightly.  
  
"Na, I think it's cute." Yama said simply. I smiled at the complement and turned my eyes back to Joe and Izzy. The pair were by now both bright red from embarrassment but seemed to have reacted well to Emy's words because a triumphant smile was on her lips. As she moved to talk to Dai and Ken, Joe lent to Izzy and whispered in his ear, the smaller boy seemed to be thinking for a moment then he nodded. The pair stood and with a hurried farewell to Yama and myself they vanished out of the café door.  
  
"Wonder where they're going?" Yama asked, almost to himself.  
  
"I think they've gone somewhere a little more private to `talk` about it." I replied gently. Yama nodded in agreement and turned his eyes to Ken and Dai who were both trying to talk to Emy at the same time. She placed her hands up in a stop motion then she whispered something to the pair of them. Ken's blush was more evident than Dai's because of the paleness of his skin, at that moment I would have killed to know what Emy had said to them. Whatever had been said seemed to do the trick however because the boy's were soon locked in a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Makes you feel kind of left out huh?" Yama asked gently. I smiled and pushed him into a deep and passionate kiss that I wished would never stop.  
  
*  
  
Mat: 0.0 Tash you've made me sappy!  
  
Tash: I know and I'm so sorry Yama. Angst seems to fade in the beauty that is Tai.  
  
Mat: Ok who are you and what have you done to Tash?  
  
Tash: Yama as hard as it is to believe I like Tai now.  
  
Mat: Yes but you never found him attractive before.  
  
Tash: jealous Yama?  
  
Mat: Of you? Ha!  
  
Tash: As I thought. Review at your own risk, I'm getting used to nice things being said! I am actually very sorry for the fluffiness of this chapter but hey, it can only get angsty from here onwards. Big hugs to everyone who did read `emotion` (shameless plug alert) this fic is especially for you. I don't quiet know why it's called Odiba midnight but hey. Next chptr soon where there will be da da da dunnnn PLOT!  
  
Mat: nooooooooooooooo. 


	2. two heads are better than one. ( Also kn...

Two heads are better than one. (Also known as the might of Jorishiro.)  
  
Tash: yes again I grace ff.net with the beauty that is Odiba midnight. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I've had homework (nooooooo). I don't own digi, I'd come up with a humorous way that you can tell that I don't own digi but I've run out. See my previous chapter? Right so if you didn't like that you won't like this.  
  
Mat: We really are traversing the realm of the weird with this fic aren't we?  
  
Tash: Not really. Don't you watch the news?  
  
Mat: No. As your muse I'm confined to helping you from the pictures on your wall and when you go to sixth form I am confined within the body of a small white polar bear.  
  
Tash: Oh yeh I forgot. Ok male pregnancy on the horizon- trust me it's almost scientifically possible now. Also a bit of history on Emy. This fic is going to be really short, I'm only writing it to kill time while I try to find what the hell I've done with the phantom of rock. All thingys like pov change ect are apu. Oh and I messed a bit with Emy's history, she met Tai before the heighten view terrace thingy and moved away when he did, got that? Good! * before speech marks indicates that the words are spoken in Japanese, trust me this is highly important.  
  
Mat: Moving swiftly on, Spag errors are due to our plans to destroy the English language and character errors are due to an intense fluffiness need on Tash's part.  
  
*  
  
Things are surprisingly quiet at the moment, I guess even evil digimon feel sympathetic towards new love. Not that Taichi and I are in the stage known as new love, far from it in fact we're in the whole newly weds phase thing. Our promise ceremony was the most beautiful thing imaginable. Izzy insisted that we have it in the digital world because Joe was apparently allergic to registry offices. T was my best man (of course) while Tai had Emy as his `best woman` as he had dubbed it. We flipped a coin to see who would be the blushing bride and who would be the handsome groom. Tai lost so he had to be the bride. The idea of Tai in a dress had me in hysterics for a week. The sun was shining, as it generally did in the digital world and the biomon were in the tree's singing to their hearts content. The wedding march blasted through the small speakers on Izzy's laptop as Tai made his way down the `isle`. I remember feeling very happy as he slid the wedding ring on my finger, because at that moment he was my Tai and no one else's. After the honeymoon Tai and I purchased an apartment together and settled into our lives together. Emy is always around the apartment, usually so that she can annoy Tai when he gets home. Sometime though I find her and Tai talking to each other about the old days and I feel slightly envious that she and him have memories that I can't share in. One night I came home from work to find Emy sat at the table with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.  
  
"Hey Yama." She said smiling gently.  
  
"So where's Tai?" I asked as I placed my coat on the peg.  
  
"He got a call about an hour ago and he left without telling me what it was about."  
  
"Did he seem worried at all?"  
  
"For Tai, yeh. Something's defiantly been bugging him since he went to see Izzy and Joe."  
  
"Izzy and Joe, when was this?"  
  
"Last Wednesday, while you were out with T and Hikari. The timing was odd you know, I'd been telling him the day before about how Izzy and Joe had gone pretty much awol since you two got hitched."  
  
"Awol? Do you know why?"  
  
"No. T tried to find out for me yesterday without any luck. It's defiantly something big if Tai's worrying though." Emy said, the worry tracing her eyes. I bit my bottom lip and was about to ask her how serious she thought it was when Tai came bounding into the apartment. He brandished Emy a huge smile then gave me a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"So where've you been Tachi?" Emy enquired, her voice reaching her `I know something's up` level. Tai bit his bottom lip then looked to me.  
  
"Yam, do you mind if Emy and me have a moment alone?" He asked, his deep chocolate eyes tainted with worry.  
  
"Yeh sure." I said the words colder than I wanted them to be. Tai seemed to miss the ice however because he flashed me a thank you grin before I vanished into our bedroom.  
  
%Tai  
  
I watched Yama vanish into the bedroom, curing myself for not telling him first.  
  
"Ok so what's up Taichi?" Emy asked gently.  
  
"Why does anything have to be up Emy?"  
  
"Because you've just hurt Yama and your not even the tiniest bit considered."  
  
"Oh. Emy what if I told you that Joe Izzy and me have been working on something?"  
  
"I'd say `that's nice. Now tell me what you've been working on.`"  
  
"A way for me and Yama to have kids, you know the proper way." I said as I slammed my eyes shut. For a moment there was silence then the high-pitched scream of a certain friend of mine.  
  
"Oh Tai that's sooo cute! I almost feel bad about what I thought you were doing with those two." She said, her voice an octave higher than usual.  
  
"Emy stop that or we'll have a gang dogs round here looking for their masters."  
  
"Fine if your going to be like that then I won't go and patch things up between you and your lover." She said as she drew her bottom lip into a pout.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Emy. As for fixing things with Yama, that's my job."  
  
"Nu uh, he hates you at the moment. I think you'd be safer to trust me to make him see sense."  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"wahoo! I'll be out soon." She said as she strutted into the bedroom.  
  
&  
  
"Go away Emy." I said as the door creaked open.  
  
"But Yama, I was going to tell you what your beloved husband told me."  
  
"Why can't he tell me himself Emy? Why does he trust you so much?"  
  
"Because we've been through so much together Yama."  
  
"Could you tell me a little bit about it Emy?"  
  
"Ok, how 'bout I tell you how tai and me met.  
  
"sounds good."  
  
"I used to live in England with my mother, but when she died dad wanted me here in Japan with him. My first day at heighten view terrace was hell, all the kids were having great fun insulting me in Japanese. But then Tai showed up. He was just a little kid back then, all goofy looking in that stupid blue sweat band of his. (A/n where are the goggles? All in good time people all in good time.)  
  
~  
  
* "Hey guy's leave her alone." * The bullies turned from their victim to face the small dark haired kid.  
  
* " Oh hey Tai. Why do you want us to stop picking on her? She's English you know." * the head kid remarked as his brows furrowed together.  
  
* "Yeh, so what?" *  
  
* " So she doesn't belong here."*  
  
* "Yeh well neither do you, I know for a fact that your father is half English, so I'd shut up if I were you." * Tai said smiling slightly. The leader blanched slightly and stormed off, followed closely by his companions. Tai let his eyes travel to their victim. She was small but she seemed to be about his age, she was wearing a blue dress that enhanced her jade green eyes. Tangled within her black hair was a pair of goggles which instantaneously caught Tai's attention.  
  
"Cool goggles." He said in perfect English. The girl seemed to be reading his expression then she smiled gently.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Emily Kimono but my friends call me Emy." The girl said her voice high pitched yet oddly intoxicating.  
  
"I'm Taichi Yamgami but you can call me Tai."  
  
"Hey Tai. So how come you speak English?"  
  
"We go to England for vacations so dad made us learn the language."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey how would you like to come have dinner round my place?"  
  
"I'll have to ask dad if it's ok first. Oh and Tai, you can have my goggles if you like." She said as she pushed them off of her head.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeh, they'll suit you better than they suit me." She said as she handed her goggles to Tai. He stared at them for a moment then pushed them over the blue sweat band that circled his head. "I was right, they do suit you." Emy said flashing Tai a playful wink. #  
  
"My Dad agreed to me going to Tai's for dinner and the rest is history."  
  
"So you gave him those goggles?"  
  
"Yeh. Mum used to say that they were good luck and that one day I would give them to someone who I wanted to have that luck."  
  
"So it was kind of a symbolic gesture."  
  
"I guess so. I trust Tai with my life Yama and I know that he'd never intentionally hurt you."  
  
"Yeh I know Emy. But what has he been worrying over recently? I hate it when he keeps things from me."  
  
"If I were you Yama, I'd talk to him about it."  
  
"I suppose I better." I said as I pushed myself to my feet. Emy gave me an encouraging smile and followed me out of the bedroom.  
  
*  
  
Tash: Mwahaaaa! Sorry couldn't resist that. Ah to be in love…. Anyway things are going to get weird from here onward. I want a vote of which of the two you think should be the mother Tai of Mat.  
  
Mat: vote Tai I wish to keep my beautiful physic.  
  
Tai: vote Yama, I've already been the blushing bride, that's enough humiliation.  
  
Tash: Boy's boy's, if your going to fight can you at least have the decency to do it properly.  
  
Mat+Tai: Sorry Tash.  
  
Tash: Thank you. Review, flame I don't care I'm still writing another chapter. 


	3. Nine months of hell

Nine months of hell: Tai with mood swings(A/n shudder!!!)  
  
Tash: Yes I'm updating, don't look so shocked I actually have two free seconds. I am soz about the huge delay but I have A level exams. Any way chapter three of Odiba midnight. Tai is our mother due to votes and because I have this overwhelming need to write Tai with mood swings.  
  
Mat: I'd like to point out that this fic is now bordering on the scary. Tai with mood swings isn't a good thing!!!! Any way you've seen the last two chapters of this fic if you didn't like them this will be really bad for you.  
  
Tash: I can't claim to own the beauty of digi ( I'm not on any type of hallucinogenic mushroom.) or the basic coupling Ideas in this fic. Emy and her ever changing personality however is mine. Umm time is really wonked around with in this fic, trust me nine months is much longer than a page or so. This will prob be the last chapter and then I will return to Phantom.  
  
Mat: Tash can't spell or construct sentences correctly due more to laziness than anything else.  
  
Tash: I'll make you pay for that Yami!!!!. On with the fic.  
  
*  
  
Emy's story's made me feel so much better but I still wish Tai had told me what was wrong before he told her. I can tell that he's really nervous about whatever this thing is because he's got that over zealous bounciness to him again.  
  
"Well I'm gonna let you guys talk about this on your own. Call if you need me Tai." Emy said. Tai nodded and walked her to the door. He returned a moment later concern tracing his brow.  
  
"You ok Yami?" (A/n nicked the nickname from a fic. Don't know whose but I apologise for taking it….I just couldn't resist.)  
  
"I just wish you'd told me what was wrong before you told Emy Tai."  
  
"I needed to know what Emy thought, if she freaked then I'd forget it. As it is she was a little too happy."  
  
"So does that mean your going to enlighten me?"  
  
"Joe and Iz have found a way for us to have kids. I went to see them about it today and well…I'm pregnant." Tai said. I allowed the information to work its way through my mind then I ran to Tai and took him into a hug.  
  
"Oh Tai. I'm sorry I was angry. Are you ok? Do you need to sit down? Do you want anything?"  
  
"I'm fine Yami. But I could do with something to eat."  
  
"Anything."  
  
-2 months later ( Bitchy Tai)-  
  
"You've been out all night Yami… I was worried that you'd got hurt." Tai said as tears formed in his eyes. I smiled and placed a hand on his slightly raised abdomen.  
  
"Boss kept me in an hour more than expected (A/n Yami's working as a chef at a big name restaurant, but he's still part of the `wolves` so don't worry!!!)  
  
"You could have called." Tai snapped. I sighed and gritted my teeth, the dramatic mood swings were really hard to get used to. One moment Tai would be his normal bouncy self then one word from me would have him sobbing like a baby.  
  
"No personal phone calls remember? Look I'm really sorry, next time I'll just refuse to work on k?"  
  
"K."  
  
-4 months later ( six months all together) ( food cravings)-  
  
"While your at the store can you pick me up some noodles and those hazelnut cereals?" Tai asked as he spooned a mixture of chocolate ice-cream and soy sauce into his mouth.  
  
"Sure thing." I said, silently reminding myself that food craving were so much better than the mood swings.  
  
-three months later (nine altogether) (little Yikio is born)-  
  
"Mat can you please stop pacing." T said. I paused mid step and attempted to look sheepish.  
  
"Sorry T. I'm just really worried about the pair of them." I said.  
  
"Look Yama Tai will be fine. As for the kid…if she's anything like her dad's I'm sure she'll cope." Emy said.  
  
"Who said that it's a girl? I think it's a boy." T said turning to face Emy.  
  
"No it's a girl trust me on this. She'll have Tai's eyes, Yama's hair and a combination of their personalities."  
  
"Bouncy yet Angsty…could be interesting." T supplied. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the image floating in my mind. I whirled around when a nurse appeared.  
  
"Mr Ishida?"  
  
"That's me." I supplied.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl."  
  
"Yes!! I'm good, I'm good." Emy chanted. I turned and watched quietly amused as she began to do a victory dance around the small waiting room. The nurse tutted under her breath then cleared her throat.  
  
"If you follow me, I'll take you to see your husband." She said. Obediently I followed her out of the waiting room and into one of the many small hospital rooms. As I assessed Tai's condition my eyes took in the angry red scar that the caesarean had left, and the unusual pallor of his skin.  
  
"You ok?" I asked. He nodded slightly and gestured for me to come and sit with him. As I drew near I looked down at the small slightly pink thing that was tucked into his arms.  
  
"This is your other daddy sweaty." He cooed silently as the baby fixed her eyes onto me.  
  
"What are we gonna name her?"  
  
"Yikio, after the character in Odiba Midnight". (A/n aha! Finally have a significance to my title. Oh yeah I'm good ( author does victory dance) )  
  
"Tai, we can't name our daughter after Yikio, she's sooo soppy."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"You better believe she is. In chapter five when Tariko leaves she sits around and whines about it rather than going after him."  
  
"She stay's because Saraka needs her to protect Emil."  
  
"Oh plueeze! Emil could totally look after himself, Saraka is just trying to hook him up to Yikio."  
  
"I refuse to listen to you slander Saraka like that. Any way if Yikio is a bad name what do you suggest Mr hot shot?"  
  
"Kasiko."  
  
"No way am I naming our child after that evil bitch."  
  
"Kasiko is not evil Tai."  
  
"Yes she is, in chapter twenty five she kills Daiki and then kidnaps Yikio."  
  
"She killed Daiki because he was plotting to destroy Emil. As for kidnapping Yikio she deserved it."  
  
"La la la I'm not listening. She's being called Yikio and that's that."  
  
"Fine, but our next kids gonna be called Kasiko."  
  
"Deal."  
  
*  
  
Tash: Ta da! The character rant is akin to the one's me and friends have. Trust me they get sooo much worse than this one. Odiba midnight is a completely fictional book which I have a sudden urge to write, just so that I can see is Kasiko is an evil bitch. Thanx for the reviews and for putting up with the huge gap. I will go back to Phantom really soon, until then Love you all ( hugs readers). 


End file.
